


A Bag Of What?

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art History, Crack, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Acting Like a Married Couple, M/M, Nile Freeman is So Done, Sexual Humor, i was left unsupervised, stolen art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: While at one of the well-loved safehouse Nile is sent to find something for Nicky and instead finds something of Joe's.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	A Bag Of What?

"Ow, fuck!" Nile pulled her foot up to hold it after a cloth bag fell from the shelf onto her foot. Grabbing the bag she opened it to find several marble dicks inside. "Why the fuck do we have a bag of dicks!" she cried out. 

The answer that could be heard was Booker laughing from the living room where he had been reading a book quietly on the sofa. 

"You kept them?" Andy cried out from her room he dar head appearing the hallway.

Coming into the living room she held up the bag, "Yes, Joe, please tell her," Booker laughed.

"They are Nicky's. So to speak," Joe cringed.

"Ugh," Andy rolled her eyes from the doorway, "1559,"

"'63 Andromache," Nicky corrected. 

"Yeah, Pope Innocent XI had all the cocks from the statues removed over some shit about being naked was a sin. Fuck if I remember. But these two had spent a good few years in that area Joe looking into the art at the time, and Nicky was the one everyone wanted. So he became the face of a few of those and that pope started knocking them off. Sin and all that,"

Sebastian chimed in, "They were all in a crate somewhere from my understanding. Tried matching them up at some point after I came around. I think 50s,"

"I stole the ones that looked like they belonged to the ones that resembled Nicky the most. Back in the day, our Nicky was considered to be a true Italian beauty, was asked to do a lot of modeling, even Di Vinci asked," added Andy.

"So you stole dicks that looked like his?"

"I have no shame in doing what I did to protect my husband's honor,"

The youngest thrust the bag into his hands, "Here,"

**Author's Note:**

> I had way to much fun with this one.


End file.
